Sasuke Is Not The Jealous Type
by mayapellyaoi
Summary: Sasuke gets jealous over Naruto and Kiba talking. SMUT! SASUNARU! LEMON!


Sasuke is not the jealous type. He never was, and thought he'll never would be. But when concerning a certain blond you can never be to cautious. Sasuke sometimes wish he could lock the idiot in a room, but he can't sadly. Against human rights, or some dumb shit like that.

It wasn't like the blond knowingly made Sasuke angry. No he was to innocent and trusting of others. Sasuke couldn't help but glare, hands together under his chin. Inuzaka Kiba, head of the schools football team, part of the anti-homework club, and a idiot as well. But how dare that idiot shamelessly flirt with his property. Yes Naruto Uzumaki was his property. He surely fucked him hard enough for the blond to scream it out right before he climaxed.

So why was Sasuke so angry you ask? Cause the blond was mindlessly flirting back! How dare he. Has he forgotten all spankings and punishments Sasuke was capable of giving to him. Surely he would wait till the end of the day to confront and show the boss who his master was.

Naruto smiled as he got into Sasuke's car. He kissed the Uchiha cheek.

"Hi Sasuke~" he said, clearly unaware of his situation.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. Starting the car. The engine roaring to life. Sasuke drove out of the school parking lot and glared at the rode.

"Getting cozy with with Inuzaka I see?"

With that statement Naruto knew, he was in deep shit.

"N-no it's no-"

"Not like what? Cause it look like he enjoyed flirting with you" Sasuke growled.

"I-I don't think he was flirting with me Sasuke!" he bit his tongue right after that statement.

"Did you just say that he wasn't flirting with you Naruto? Are you blind? Also your not aloud to wear those shorts, ever. Understand?" his tone strict and sharp. Naruto nodded, understanding his situation. Sasuke may seem controlling, but hes not. Just when he feels threatened by something he becomes this way. Naruto pouted and looked down at his lap playing with his fingers.

"I'm sorry" he said cutely.

Sasuke sighed, it couldn't be helped. Naruto was to sweet and innocent to stay mad at. His blue eyes shimmering with sadness from making Sasuke angry. Sasuke pulled up in his driveway and pulled Naruto into his house. He slammed the door shut as he walked into the house. Pulling Naruto along, the boy silently following no complaints. Once they entered the Uchiha's room Sasuke shut the door and pulled the blond into a deep kiss. His hands cupping Naruto's small yet cheeky face, running his thumb across the scars of his lovers face. Naruto's eyes shut tightly as he kissed back. Sasuke was not the jealous type, but the only person he ever got to protective over was Naruto Uzumaki. It was because Sasuke loved him. He was the light of the Uchiha's world. Naruto felt the same, Sasuke was his everything. But not once had sasuke said "i love you". Naruto understood it was touchy, and he would wait till Sasuke was ready to confess his love.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and threw him on the bed kissing him sensually. Clothes slowly being removed. Sasuke looked over at the new skin being show. Delicate, soft tan skin seemed to be radiating heat. Sasuke slowly kissed Naruto's jaw. Nipping and sucking lightly at random, traveling lower to his soft neck. Naruto released a soft mewl as Sasuke nibbled again his sensitive spot. Leaving an ugly red mark there.

"Mine" he softly whispered. Moving lower marking the boys defined chest. His rosy pink nipples already hard. Sasuke took advantage of the blondes aroused state and softly rolled his tongue across a pink nub. Electing a soft moan from him. His nibbled and bit the soft nub before moving onto the next one giving it the same pleasure full treatment.

"More, Sasuke p-please..." the fox begged. Arching his back slightly and Sasuke's fingers brushed again his forming bulge, through his shorts. A soft whimper was released,giving Sasuke the motivation to continue. He kissed down the boys stomach, licking around the tattoo Naruto recently got a month ago, the skin sensitive. Naruto bit his lip to prevent any more of the embarrassing noises to escape through his lips. Sasuke moved down to the boys hips. Kissing and nipping at them as he removed the tight shorts. Leaving Naruto in his cute tight orange underwear, his bulge obviously seeking attention. Sasuke smirked, licking his lips.

"eager i see?" he teased softly and slowly palming the protruding bulge. This time Naruto released a loud moan. His annoying erection finally getting the attention it so desperately needed.

"S-shut up!" Naruto yelled his cheeks tainted a dark pink. Sasuke chuckled and leaned down, capturing the blondes lips once more in a loving tender kiss. Sasuke removed his own shirt and pants before comfortably resting in between the blondes legs. He rocked his hips against Naruto's. Grinding their clothed erections, making them both moan in ecstasy. Sasuke moved slightly to reach the night stand. Grabbing a half empty bottle of strawberry lube. He removed the fox's underwear before coating his three fingers with the oily substance.

"spread your legs" he ordered sharply. Naruto nodded and spread his legs. Putting his knees up against his chest and holding them, revealing his cute, tight, pink hole. Sasuke licked his lips and smirked bringing his hand down to the hole, circling it with his finger before entering the tight, soft heat with his first finger. Naruto whimpered in slight discomfort. Sasuke moved his finger in and out before deeming the boys tight hole ready for a second one. He entered the second finger and scissored the boys hole open making sure he was properly stretched before entering a third one and doing the same. He removed his fingers and took his underwear off. Releasing his hard cock, precome dripping for the tip. Naruto blushed and got on his knees.

"let me do it" he whispered softly. Taking the heated flesh into his small hands and stroking it. He ran his tongue from the base to the tip, making Sasuke moan softly, gripping the blondes hair tightly. Naruto licked the tip lightly, his tongue teasing the slit.

"stop fucking teasing"

Naruto nodded and took the whole cock into his small mouth, moaning softly around it. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips making Naruto take his cock deeper, till the boys head reached the hilt. Naruto slowly started to bob his head. Sucking harshly around Sasuke's cock. He groaned but pulled out of the boys mouth making him get on all fours. He lubed his cock up before lining himself up with the blondes hole. He slowly but swiftly entered the blonde in one go.

"Sasuke~" Naruto moaned throwing his head back. Sasuke grunted as the tight velvety walls clamped around his hot throbbing cock. The Uchiha slowly started thrusting into Naruto. His cock slowly rubbing against Naruto's prostate. Naruto released a loud moan, encouraging Sasuke to go harder and faster. And that's exactly what he did. He sped up his thrust. Slamming into the boy as he screamed

"S-sasuke u-ugh! Harder! A-Ah fuck me harder!" he panted out. His lewd expressions turning Sasuke on to no end. Sasuke fucked Naruto into the mattress. Stroking the blondes cock in time with his thrust. With a few thrust Naruto came with a scream of the Uchiha's name.

"Sasuke!"

He arched his back in full pleasure. His body shaken from his powerful orgasm. With few final thrust Sasuke released his seed deep into Naruto with a groan.

"Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out. Naruto panted as Sasuke fell next to him mimicking his actions. He looked over and saw those black eye looking at him.

"i love you"

"i love you too"

END


End file.
